


Not That Simple

by NotebookishType



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, F/M, That's Not How The Force Works, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotebookishType/pseuds/NotebookishType
Summary: Leia fears that her temper has her on a dangerous path.





	Not That Simple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seyasoya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seyasoya/gifts).



“You’re overreacting, Sweetheart.” 

“You saw what happened.” 

“You’ve always had a temper that never made you like—that doesn’t mean the dark side. Should we talk to Luke about this?”

“I worry he’ll be disappointed.” 

“Having an emotional reaction isn’t the same as all that dark stuff.”

“When did you get so smart?”

“Sometimes I listen to you two. You think Luke doesn’t get mad?”

“If he does, I’m sure he doesn’t throw things with the Force.”

“At worst you bumped things with the Force. But maybe it’s time to start practicing again?”

“Luke would love that. Maybe you’re right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Seyasoya gave me the following prompt, and this is what came to me.
>
>>  
>> 
>> _white and black -- > grey. - 100 words - (preferrably han and leia)_  
> 


End file.
